


Signal

by spuffyduds



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for More Joy Day 2008.  It's a coda to "Homing," and won't make much sense without it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Signal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for More Joy Day 2008. It's a coda to "Homing," and won't make much sense without it.

But by the time three weeks have gone by, that little voice in her head is back; the one that says she's never going to have everything she wants all at once, the one that says if work is going well she's being greedy to expect love too.

Because Nahum is _still_ being—courtly. They see each other after work two or three times a week, restaurants and pubs and movies; and afterwards it's always the same, a gentle kiss and a smile, and he heads back to his place. Maybe he's really really shy. Maybe he's gay. _Maybe_, the voice says, _you're just not that attractive._

She waits, and she waits, and then one night he's walked her home, come in for a while to chat on the couch. He leans in like always, slow and soft, smelling like the cinnamon redhots from the movie snack counter, and _damn_ it, she grabs the back of his neck, pulls him in _hard_ and just _plants_ one, a serious kiss, lots of tongue; she's startled at herself. He says "Oh," into her mouth, and _oh_. Oh, _he_ was waiting too, waiting for Anna, because he's not slow or soft or courtly now, he's kissing fiercely back, fingers winding into her hair, her mouth filling with the taste of cinnamon. He makes the tiniest little sound, a warm hum, and she understands suddenly, not just that he was waiting to be sure of her--but that the waiting was very, very difficult for him. She smiles into his kiss, leans back and pulls him down with her.

 

\--END--


End file.
